


Coming Home

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Couch Cuddles, Feels, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post 2x20, Returning Home, Sleepy Cuddles, fluffy feels, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Standing awkwardly just inside the door of the loft, Alec shifted nervously from one foot to the other.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> The smut I wrote just wasn't doing it for me so I wrote this too. I'm much happier with it.

Standing awkwardly just inside the door of the loft, Alec shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

“You're more than welcome to come in, Alexander. Make yourself at home.” Magnus instructed and Alec was immediately overwhelmed by the desire to leave his boots by the door, hang up his jacket, remove his shirt and pants and slide in-between the sheets of the bed he'd come to call his own not too long ago.

“Home.” Alec mumbled and Magnus turned, one elegant eyebrow raised in question. “Make myself at home, you said. I just realized. This is my home.”

“Alexander...” Magnus breathed heavily, guilt wrecking him.

“No. I. I'm not saying it to make you feel bad or anything. I just. This place is my home, Magnus. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it til just now.” Alec admitted nervously.

“Darling. Please. I know you apologized but I think I need to do the same. I am just as at fault as you. We both made mistakes and now we can only learn from them.” Magnus said, hoping for the best. After their kiss in the alley behind the Hunter's Moon, they'd taken their time walking home. Alec never removed his arm from Magnus' shoulders and Magnus made sure to keep his arm around Alec's back. It felt good just to be able to touch one another again.

“We have to learn from it. I can't go through this again. Magnus, I've been miserable. And, I'm not saying that to upset you or to make you feel worse than you do. I understand why you did what you did but that doesn't lessen the hurt.” Alec stated, looking down and away from Magnus' intense gaze.

“Sweetheart.” Magnus sighed, stepping into Alec's personal space. With a gentle touch, Magnus reached for Alec's hands, lacing their fingers together and holding the hands of the man he loved so much. “I am sorry that I hurt you. I can only say that I was honestly doing what I thought I had to do, what I thought was best for my people.”

“I get that.” Alec admitted, squeezing Magnus' hands firmly.

“And the way I've acted these last couple of days? I've been horrible to you. You, of all people, don't deserve it. I can't say that I'll never hurt you again because its inevitable. I can promise that I will do everything in my power to talk to you more. Being open and communicating better is something I think we need to work on.” Magnus informed him. He was happy to see that Alec seemed to agree with him.

“No more secrets.” Alec said. “No more trusting the Clave's word just because its coming from the Clave. You are what matters most to me, Magnus. Not them, not their stupid laws and rules. Its just. Its you. Its always going to be you.” He admitted shyly, still holding tight to Magnus' hands.

“I can assure you, Alexander, that when you hear me speaking of 'my people', you are one of those people. You're one of the ones I will protect with my life. You just so happen to be at the top of that list, actually. I just needed time and space to understand that I don't have to separate you from my Downworld family because you are a part of that family now.” Magnus said earnestly.

“I never expected you,” Alec said with a chuckle. “But I will never be able to thank anyone enough for you being in my life. I guess, in a weird way, I owe Clary a thank you. And by the angels, I never expected that.” Alec exclaimed, eyes wide with humor.

“I'm sure our dear Clarissa will appreciate hearing that.” Magnus laughed as he pulled Alec into the sitting room and down onto the nearest soft. “Now, I think I said something about making yourself at home? I meant it. You are home now and I may never let you leave again.” He teased, only partly in jest.

“I think the Institute is going to have to get along without me for the next few days at least because I don't plan on leaving here unless I'm forcibly removed.” Alec said, matter of factly as he finally relaxed enough to remove his boots and settle back against the familiar couch.

“Believe me, Alexander, I will never make you leave your home again.” Magnus swore as he leaned into Alec's open arms. He sighed, nearly overcome with relief at having Alec's arms wrapped back around him.

“I've missed you, Magnus.” Alec said softly before placing a kiss on Magnus' forehead.

“It is the understatement of the century saying that I missed you as well.” Magnus smiled as he snuggled further into Alec's embrace.

“Everything is going to be okay now, Mags. I'm home now.” Alec mumbled sleepily into Magnus' hair.

“Thank you angels.” Magnus replied with a deep sigh. Content in the arms of the man they loved, Magnus and Alec both surrendered to sleep. For the time time in weeks, both men slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can drown happily in soft happy Malec feels. <3


End file.
